The present invention relates generally to the field of productivity software, and more particularly to list management applications.
The field of productivity software generally includes applications that allow users to produce information, such as documents, presentations, worksheets, databases, charts, graphs, digital music, digital video, digital photographs, and the like. A subfield of the field of productivity software is list-making (or “list management”) applications which, simply put, are applications designed to allow users to make lists. List-making applications can range in complexity, from comprehensive task management applications to simple programs for creating text-based lists.
Speech recognition is a field that involves recognizing and translating spoken language into text using computers. Speech recognition applications can include voice user interfaces such as voice calling, call routing, home automation appliance control, search, data entry, and speech-to-text processing.